Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: Emma IceHeart is living in the Hetalia world. She accidently unleashes her powers at a party. (which is in Chapter One) Will the Hetalia guys ever forgive her? This is a country and OC story. First Hetalia story. Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! It would be greatly appreciated. Sincerely, TheWriterGirl09271998.
1. Alfred

Table of Contents  
>Chapter One: Alfred<br>Chapter Two: Arthur  
>Chapter Three: Ivan<br>Chapter Four: Jack  
>Chapter Five: Roderich<br>Chapter Six: Matthew  
>Chapter Seven: Nikolai<br>Chapter Eight: Yao  
>Chapter Nine: Carlos<br>Chapter Ten: Matthias  
>Chapter Eleven: Emil<br>Chapter Twelve: Lukas  
>Chapter Thirteen: Tino<br>Chapter Fourteen: Francis  
>Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig<br>Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert  
>Chapter Seventeen: Heracles<br>Chapter Eighteen: Leonard  
>Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja<br>Chapter Twenty: Conor  
>Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano<br>Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku  
>Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks<br>Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris  
>Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus<br>Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir  
>Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan<br>Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino  
>Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio<p>

So, these are all of the chapters. The OC will be a girl, named Emma IceHeart, who has a big secret.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I, EmmaIceHeart, don't owe anything related to Hetalia. What I can tell you is that I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeartVictoria Anderson.  
>Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right! I also don't owe the songs.<p>

Chapter One: Alfred

There was a party being held, and Emma didn't want to dance. Her brown hair that was usually in it's braid was placed into a bun, and a small tiara was on her head. She wore a cute turquoise dress, and turquoise shoes. Part of the dress was black. She even wore a purple cape. However, on her hands, she wore turquoise gloves.  
><em><br>Flashback_

Emma had arrived in the world of Hetalia after an accident with her brother. Back in her own dimension, she was known as Victoria Anderson, and her brother was known as David Anderson. David had pestered his sister to go and build a snowman. Suddenly, she accidently hit her brother. He was knocked unconscious. She then disappeared with a flurry of snow. Her parents did everything they could to try and find her, but, sadly, they never found her. She was gone... forever.

Once arriving in the Hetalia world, Victoria Anderson gave herself a new name; Emma IceHeart, because she liked that name. Not only could she control the ice and snow, she also had fire powers, electric powers, healing powers, all powers you could ever think of. She then out on a pair of turquoise gloves and fell asleep in the grass.

She soon felt that she was sleeping on... a soft couch. She opened her green eyes and gasped; she saw the Hetalia cast, it was her favorite anime. She placed the braid that she had in the back and draped it over her right shoulder. She blinked.

"Miss, are you okay? We found you outside our mansion," one boy said.

"Um, yeah..." Emma blushed.

"Hey dudette! Can we get your name?"

Emma giggled. "The name's Emma. Emma IceHeart, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am a huge fan of Hetalia, the anime series you guys star in." Emma blushed harder when she said that.

"Ooh, a fan! We've got to give her our names to the belle," one man said, his long blonde hair shining. Emma blushed harder at that.

"I'm Alfred, but, you can call me the hero!"  
>"Love, my name is Arthur."<br>"Ivan."  
>"Jack."<br>"I am Roderich."  
>"I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."<br>"I'm Nikolai, pleasure to meet you miss Emma."  
>"Yao."<br>"I'm Carlos."  
>"Matthias."<br>"I'm Emil."  
>"My name is Lukas."<br>"I'm Tino."  
>The Frenchman went next, and took Emma's glove off for a minute. "I am Francis, ma Cherrie." He kissed her hand, and quickly put the glove back on when he noticed fear in her eyes.<p>

"Ludwig."

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"  
>"I am Heracles."<br>"Leonard."  
>"Neeraja. It is a pleasure to meet you."<br>"Conor."  
>"I'm Feliciano! This is my brother, Lovino!" the Italian said.<br>Lovino grumbled at his brother's excitement. "Feli, I was going to introduce myself to her!"  
>"Kiku."<br>"Feliks."  
>"Toris."<br>"Romulus."  
>"Vladimir."<br>"Dylan."  
>"Like my brother said, I'm Lovino."<br>"And I'm Antonio," the last boy said.

Emma giggled. "It's really nice to meet all of you." Francis came forward. "Ma Cherrie, why did you have fear in your eyes when I took off your glove?" Emma sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about it, Francis. Please."

"Francis, it's the lass's choice if she doesn't want to talk about it," Conor said to the Frenchman.

Emma smiled up at the Irish boy. "Thanks, Conor."

Emma chatted with her Hetalia friends. They then sat for some dinner. After that, Alfred showed Emma to her room.  
>"Thanks Alfred. See you tomorrow," Emma said, shutting the door.<p>

Alfred sighed. He wanted to tell Emma that he had a crush on her, but, he couldn't say it yet, what if she rejected him?

_End Flashback_

"Hey! Emma!" It was Alfred. "Take off these gloves so we can dance!" Emma shook her head. "No, Alfred, I don't want to."  
>However, Alfred yanked the glove off.<br>"Come on Emma! You never talk to me. Why do you always shut me out?"  
>Emma started walking away from Alfred. "Enough, Alfred."<br>Alfred started to follow her. "No, I need to know why you shut me out."  
>Emma whirled around. "I SAID ENOUGH!" she shouted, thrusting her hand out. Ice shot out of her hand. She ran out, in fear, making everywhere look like a winter wonderland.<p>

Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Matthew went after her. The others stayed behind, hoping that everything would be okay.

Emma climbs up the snowy mountain.  
>"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight<br>Not a footprint to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation,<br>And it looks like I'm the queen.  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside<br>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!"She throws her glove up into the air.<br>"Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!"<p>

She makes snow flurries with her hand.

"I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on," She puts her hand onto her cape.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" She unclips her cape, and it flew off with the wind. She continues walking.

"It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!"<p>

She runs and makes a staircase out of snow.

"It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through"<p>

She puts one foot on a snow step and it turns to ice.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"

She runs up the staircase, and it turns into ice.

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go"  
>She arrives at the top of the stairs and spins around.<br>"You'll never see me cry!"  
>She stomps her foot, and a snowflake made of ice appears where she stomps it.<p>

"Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!"

She builds a castle made out of ice.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

She takes off the small tiara on her head, and throws it aside.

"I'm never going back,  
>The past is in the past!"<p>

She unclips her hair from it's bun and lets her braid fall to her side.  
>"Let it go, let it go"<br>She makes a dress out of ice.

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
>Let it go, let it go<br>That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!"<br>She smirks and closes the door to her ice castle.

Alfred, Matthew, Arthur and Francis arrive at the castle. Alfred goes in.

He gasps in amazement at what he sees. "Alfred?"

He turns his head and sees Emma.

"Whoa, Emma, this is beautiful."

Emma smiles at him. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Then, she has a serious look on her face.

"Please, go."

Alfred shakes his head.

"No! I can't leave without you! I love you!"

Emma gasps. She steps down, and walks out of the castle with him, and they go back to the mansion.

"Love! That's it!"

She concentrates with her powers, lifting up the snow. Soon, she makes it vanish. "I-I did it! I've learned to control my ice powers!"

She then confessed her feelings to Alfred.

"Really? You really like me?" Alfred gasped.

"Of course I do. You are my hero," Emma replies, and kisses him. The boys all wolf whistle.

Emma is now happily in a relationship with Alfred.

End Chapter One.

AN: That's The first Chapter. I owe nothing! This will also be published on DeviantArt.


	2. Arthur

Table of Contents  
>Chapter One: Alfred (completed)<br>Chapter Two: Arthur  
>Chapter Three: Ivan<br>Chapter Four: Jack  
>Chapter Five: Roderich<br>Chapter Six: Matthew  
>Chapter Seven: Nikolai<br>Chapter Eight: Yao  
>Chapter Nine: Carlos<br>Chapter Ten: Matthias  
>Chapter Eleven: Emil<br>Chapter Twelve: Lukas  
>Chapter Thirteen: Tino<br>Chapter Fourteen: Francis  
>Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig<br>Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert  
>Chapter Seventeen: Heracles<br>Chapter Eighteen: Leonard  
>Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja<br>Chapter Twenty: Conor  
>Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano<br>Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku  
>Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks<br>Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris  
>Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus<br>Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir  
>Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan<br>Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino  
>Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio<p>

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

So, these are all of the chapters. The OC will be a girl, named Emma IceHeart, who has a big secret.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I, EmmaIceHeart, don't owe anything related to Hetalia. What I can tell you is that I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeartVictoria Anderson, and her brother Dylan Anderson/Mark IceHeart. Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right!

Chapter Two: Arthur

_Flashback_

Emma had arrived in the world of Hetalia after an accident with her brother. Back in her own dimension, she was known as Victoria Anderson, and her brother was known as David Anderson. David had pestered his sister to go and build a snowman. Suddenly, she accidently hit her brother. He was knocked unconscious. She then disappeared with a flurry of snow. Her parents did everything they could to try and find her, but, sadly, they never found her. She was gone... forever.

Once arriving in the Hetalia world, Victoria Anderson gave herself a new name; Emma IceHeart, because she liked that name. Not only could she control the ice and snow, she also had fire powers, electric powers, healing powers, all powers you could ever think of. She then out on a pair of turquoise gloves and fell asleep in the grass.

She soon felt that she was sleeping on... a soft couch. She opened her green eyes and gasped; she saw the Hetalia cast. It was her favorite anime. She placed the braid that she had in the back and draped it over her right shoulder. She blinked.

"Miss, are you okay? We found you outside our mansion," one boy said.

"Um, yeah..." Emma blushed.

"Hey dudette! Can we get your name?"

Emma giggled. "The name's Emma. Emma IceHeart, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am a huge fan of Hetalia, the anime series you guys star in." Emma blushed harder when she said that.

"Ooh, a fan! We've got to give her our names to the belle," one man said, his long blonde hair shining. Emma blushed harder at that.

"I'm Alfred, but, you can call me the hero!"  
>"Love, my name is Arthur."<br>"Ivan."  
>"Jack."<br>"I am Roderich."  
>"I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."<br>"I'm Nikolai, pleasure to meet you miss Emma."  
>"Yao."<br>"I'm Carlos."  
>"Matthias."<br>"I'm Emil."  
>"My name is Lukas."<br>"I'm Tino."  
>The Frenchman went next, and took Emma's glove off for a minute. "I am Francis, ma Cherrie." He kissed her hand, and quickly put the glove back on when he noticed fear in her eyes.<p>

"Ludwig."

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"  
>"I am Heracles."<br>"Leonard."  
>"Neeraja. It is a pleasure to meet you."<br>"Conor."  
>"I'm Feliciano! This is my brother, Lovino!" the Italian said.<br>Lovino grumbled at his brother's excitement. "Feli, I was going to introduce myself to her!"  
>"Kiku."<br>"Feliks."  
>"Toris."<br>"Romulus."  
>"Vladimir."<br>"Dylan."  
>"Like my brother said, I'm Lovino."<br>"And I'm Antonio," the last boy said.

Emma giggled. "It's really nice to meet all of you." Francis came forward. "Ma Cherrie, why did you have fear in your eyes when I took off your glove?" Emma sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about it, Francis. Please."

"Francis, it's the lass's choice if she doesn't want to talk about it," Conor said to the Frenchman.

Emma smiled up at the Irish boy. "Thanks, Conor."

Emma chatted with her Hetalia friends. They then sat for some dinner. After that, Arthur showed Emma to her room.  
>"Thanks Arthur. See you tomorrow," Emma said, shutting the door.<p>

Arthur sighed. He wanted to tell Emma that he had a crush on her, but, he couldn't say it yet, what if she rejected him?

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Emma's brother Dylan had arrived, after fighting with his foster parents. He had given himself a new name: Mark IceHeart. Emma was really happy to see her brother. Her brother was a matchmaker, he could get all of the couples together. When he noticed that all of the boys were looking dreamily at his sister, he decided to go and talk with them.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you've already went on a date with Alfred, so, next on the list is Arthur," Mark said to his sister. Emma nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma came down, wearing a cute emerald party dress, and green heels. Her hair was in it's usual braid. When Arthur came down, he gaped in amazement. "Emma... Love, you look amazing!"<p>

Emma blushed. "Thank you." Arthur then took a hold of Emma's gloved hand. "Well, love, shall we go?" Emma nodded. "We shall."

* * *

><p>Emma and Arthur have finished dinner at Arthur's favorite restaurant. Then, after the dinner, they went back home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the late update everyone! I just started school on Wednesday, so updates are going to be slow.<strong>

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	3. Ivan

Table of Contents  
>Chapter One: Alfred (completed)<br>Chapter Two: Arthur (completed)  
>Chapter Three: Ivan (completed)<br>Chapter Four: Jack  
>Chapter Five: Roderich<br>Chapter Six: Matthew  
>Chapter Seven: Nikolai<br>Chapter Eight: Yao  
>Chapter Nine: Carlos<br>Chapter Ten: Matthias  
>Chapter Eleven: Emil<br>Chapter Twelve: Lukas  
>Chapter Thirteen: Tino<br>Chapter Fourteen: Francis  
>Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig<br>Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert  
>Chapter Seventeen: Heracles<br>Chapter Eighteen: Leonard  
>Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja<br>Chapter Twenty: Conor  
>Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano<br>Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku  
>Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks<br>Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris  
>Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus<br>Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir  
>Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan<br>Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino  
>Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio<p>

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

So, these are all of the chapters. The OC will be a girl, named Emma IceHeart, who has a big secret.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I, EmmaIceHeart, don't owe anything related to Hetalia. What I can tell you is that I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeartVictoria Anderson, and her brother Dylan Anderson/Mark IceHeart. Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right! I also don't owe Bakugan. This is the first Bakugan part chapter for my Hetalia story.

Chapter Three: Ivan

_Flashback_

Emma had arrived in the world of Hetalia after an accident with her brother. Back in her own dimension, she was known as Victoria Anderson, and her brother was known as David Anderson. David had pestered his sister to go and build a snowman. Suddenly, she accidently hit her brother. He was knocked unconscious. She then disappeared with a flurry of snow. Her parents did everything they could to try and find her, but, sadly, they never found her. She was gone... forever.

Once arriving in the Hetalia world, Victoria Anderson gave herself a new name; Emma IceHeart, because she liked that name. Not only could she control the ice and snow, she also had fire powers, electric powers, healing powers, all powers you could ever think of. She then out on a pair of turquoise gloves and fell asleep in the grass.

She soon felt that she was sleeping on... a soft couch. She opened her green eyes and gasped; she saw the Hetalia cast. It was her favorite anime. She placed the braid that she had in the back and draped it over her right shoulder. She blinked.

"Miss, are you okay? We found you outside our mansion," one boy said.

"Um, yeah..." Emma blushed.

"Hey dudette! Can we get your name?"

Emma giggled. "The name's Emma. Emma IceHeart, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am a huge fan of Hetalia, the anime series you guys star in." Emma blushed harder when she said that.

"Ooh, a fan! We've got to give her our names to the belle," one man said, his long blonde hair shining. Emma blushed harder at that.

"I'm Alfred, but, you can call me the hero!"  
>"Love, my name is Arthur."<br>"Ivan."  
>"Jack."<br>"I am Roderich."  
>"I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."<br>"I'm Nikolai, pleasure to meet you miss Emma."  
>" You can call me Yao."<br>"I'm Carlos."  
>" I am Matthias."<br>"I'm Emil."  
>"My name is Lukas."<br>"I'm Tino."  
>The Frenchman went next, and took Emma's glove off for a minute. "I am Francis, ma Cherrie." He kissed her hand, and quickly put the glove back on when he noticed fear in her eyes.<p>

" You may call me Ludwig."

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"  
>"I am Heracles."<br>" Hello, I'm Leonard."  
>" I'm Neeraja. It is a pleasure to meet you."<br>" Hello, lass, the name's Conor."  
>"I'm Feliciano! This is my brother, Lovino!" the Italian said.<br>Lovino grumbled at his brother's excitement. "Feli, I was going to introduce myself to her!"  
>" I'm Kiku."<br>" I'm Feliks."  
>" My name is Toris."<br>" I'm Romulus."  
>" My name is Vladimir."<br>" Hi, I'm Dylan."  
>"Like my brother said, I'm Lovino."<br>"And I'm Antonio," the last boy said.

Emma giggled. "It's really nice to meet all of you." Francis came forward. "Ma Cherrie, why did you have fear in your eyes when I took off your glove?" Emma sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about it, Francis. Please."

"Francis, it's the lass's choice if she doesn't want to talk about it," Conor said to the Frenchman.

Emma smiled up at the Irish boy. "Thanks, Conor."

Emma chatted with her Hetalia friends. They then sat for some dinner. After that, Ivan showed Emma to her room.  
>"Thanks Ivan. See you tomorrow," Emma said, shutting the door.<p>

Ivan sighed. He wanted to tell Emma that he had a crush on her, but, he couldn't say it yet, what if she rejected him?

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Ivan was sitting with Gilbert, Nikolai, Alfred, and Carlos. Alfred had brought up the topic of girls, and when they mentioned Emma, he felt his face heat up. Then, Emma challenged him to a Bakugan Battle. Ivan accepted the challenge. Emma was going to use Haos, while Ivan was going to use Ventus.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Ivan?" Emma called out to him.<p>

"I was born ready, Emma," Ivan said.

They took out a card. "FIELD OPEN!" The two shouted. "GATE CARD, SET!" the two shouted, once they were in the battlefield. The gate cards were set.

Emma went first. "Bakugan, Brawl! Griffon stand!" A Chimera-like Bakugan with the head and front legs of a lion, the wings of an eagle, the back legs of a goat, and a snake-headed tail stood. It had a red diamond on it's head. "Can you beat that, Ivan?"

Meanwhile, the other countries were watching the battle on a screen.

"It looks like Griffon has 350 GP. I wonder how Ivan can counter?" Matthew wondered.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Juggernoid, stand!" A turtle-like Bakugan stood on the Gate Card where Griffon was standing.

"Gate Card, open!" Soon, Ivan's Juggernoid was defeated.

* * *

><p>The battle was quick, and soon, both Ivan and Emma were down to their last Bakugan. "Gate Card, set!" Emma shouted. Her last gate card was set down.<p>

"So, we're both down to our last Bakugan, Ivan," she said.

"Yes, and, I am sure that I will win," Ivan said.

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, not quite," she said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Emma tossed a Bakugan onto the field. "Omega Leonidas, stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Ivan shouted.

"Gate Card, open! Character!" Emma shouted.

'Omega Leonidas up to 650G. Leonidas up to 650G.' The Baku-pod stated.

"Ability Card Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Ivan shouted. Leonidas was now at 850G.

"Not so fast! Ability Card Activate! Omega Eraser!" Emma shouted.

'Omega Leonidas up 1050G. Leonidas at 850G.' The Baku-pod stated.

"Oh, shoot," Ivan whispered to himself. Emma's Omega Leonidas shot a purple blast at Ivan's Leonidas, and an explosion happened. Ivan blocked himself from the explosion.

"Argh!" Ivan shouted. Suddenly, Leonidas rolled back to him. He dropped to the ground.

"N-No. I-I lost."

The battlefield disappeared. Ivan picked up his partner.

"Looks like I beat you Ivan," Emma said, smirking. "Oh, you can keep the Ventus attribute." She then said that she would be right back.

* * *

><p>Emma soon returned, with a box. It had all six attributes of Leonidas: Haos, Subterra, Ventus, Darkus, Pyrus, and Aquos. "Each of you are going to pick one, and when I give the word, you will open up your hand," Emma said.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone but Ivan picked, because Ivan was already assigned an attribute, which was Ventus.<p>

* * *

><p>"All right. One... Two... Three... Now!" Emma said.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone opened the palms of their hands. "Okay, we'll start with Alfred," Emma said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got Pyrus," Alfred said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Arthur, what about you?" Emma asked.<p>

"Um, I got Subterra."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jack?"<p>

"I got Aquos, Sheila."

* * *

><p>"Roderich?"<p>

"Darkus."

* * *

><p>"Matthew?"<p>

The Canadian boy blushed. "I got Haos."

"Oh, Matthew! You're like Emma!" Alfred smirked.

* * *

><p>"Nikolai?"<p>

"Aquos."

* * *

><p>"Yao?"<p>

"Subterra."

* * *

><p>"Carlos?"<p>

"Pyrus."

* * *

><p>"Matthias?"<p>

"Darkus."

* * *

><p>"Emil?"<p>

"I got Haos."

* * *

><p>"Lukas?"<p>

"Ventus."

* * *

><p>"Toni?"<p>

"Pyrus."

* * *

><p>"Francis?"<p>

"Ma Cherie, I got Haos."

* * *

><p>"Ludwig?"<p>

"Ventus."

* * *

><p>"Gilbert?"<p>

"Darkus."

* * *

><p>"Leonard?"<p>

"Aquos."

* * *

><p>"Neeraja?"<p>

"Haos."

* * *

><p>"Conor?"<p>

"Haos."

* * *

><p>"Feliciano?"<p>

"I got Aquos."

* * *

><p>"Kiku?"<p>

"Pyrus."

* * *

><p>"Feliks?"<p>

"Ventus."

* * *

><p>"Toris?"<p>

"Pyrus."

* * *

><p>"Romulus?"<p>

The Roman boy blushed. "Haos."

* * *

><p>"Vladimir?"<p>

"Darkus."

* * *

><p>"Dylan?"<p>

"I got Subterra."

* * *

><p>"Lovino?"<p>

"Pyrus."

* * *

><p>"And, finally, Antonio," Emma said.<p>

"I got Subterra."

* * *

><p>So, the ones who picked Pyrus: Mark (he's already one),Alfred, Carlos, Toni, Kiku, Toris, and Lovino. The ones who picked the Aquos: Jack, Nikolai, Leonard, and Feliciano.<p>

Haos was selected by: Emma (she's already one), Matthew, Emil, Francis, Neeraja, Conor, and Romulus. Ventus was selected by: Ivan, Lukas, Ludwig, and Feliks.

Subterra was selected by Arthur, Yao, Dylan, and Antonio. Finally, Darkus was selected by Roderich, Matthias, Gilbert, and Vladimir. In total, 5 picked Pyrus, 4 picked Aquos, 6 picked Haos, 4 picked Ventus, 4 picked Subterra and 4 picked Darkus.

* * *

><p>"You know, this date was actually fun," Ivan said to Emma.<p>

"Yeah. It actually was," Emma replied, smiling.

"So, you'll be going out with Jack, how do you feel?"

Emma blushed. "Um, I don't know, I'm actually nervous."

Ivan laughed. "Don't be. Everything will be fine, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes Chapter Three. Chapter Four is next.<strong>


	4. Jack

Table of Contents  
>Chapter One: Alfred (completed)<br>Chapter Two: Arthur (completed)  
>Chapter Three: Ivan (completed)<br>Chapter Four: Jack(completed)  
>Chapter Five: Roderich<br>Chapter Six: Matthew  
>Chapter Seven: Nikolai<br>Chapter Eight: Yao  
>Chapter Nine: Carlos<br>Chapter Ten: Matthias  
>Chapter Eleven: Emil<br>Chapter Twelve: Lukas  
>Chapter Thirteen: Tino<br>Chapter Fourteen: Francis  
>Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig<br>Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert  
>Chapter Seventeen: Heracles<br>Chapter Eighteen: Leonard  
>Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja<br>Chapter Twenty: Conor  
>Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano<br>Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku  
>Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks<br>Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris  
>Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus<br>Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir  
>Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan<br>Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino  
>Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio<p>

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

So, these are all of the chapters. The OC will be a girl, named Emma IceHeart, who has a big secret.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I, EmmaIceHeart, don't owe anything related to Hetalia. What I can tell you is that I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeartVictoria Anderson, and her brother Dylan Anderson/Mark IceHeart. Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right! I also don't owe Bakugan. This is the first Bakugan part chapter for my Hetalia story.

Chapter Four: Jack

_Flashback_

Emma had arrived in the world of Hetalia after an accident with her brother. Back in her own dimension, she was known as Victoria Anderson, and her brother was known as David Anderson. David had pestered his sister to go and build a snowman. Suddenly, she accidently hit her brother. He was knocked unconscious. She then disappeared with a flurry of snow. Her parents did everything they could to try and find her, but, sadly, they never found her. She was gone... forever.

Once arriving in the Hetalia world, Victoria Anderson gave herself a new name; Emma IceHeart, because she liked that name. Not only could she control the ice and snow, she also had fire powers, electric powers, healing powers, all powers you could ever think of. She then out on a pair of turquoise gloves and fell asleep in the grass.

She soon felt that she was sleeping on... a soft couch. She opened her green eyes and gasped; she saw the Hetalia cast. It was her favorite anime. She placed the braid that she had in the back and draped it over her right shoulder. She blinked.

"Miss, are you okay? We found you outside our mansion," one boy said.

"Um, yeah..." Emma blushed.

"Hey dudette! Can we get your name?"

Emma giggled. "The name's Emma. Emma IceHeart, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am a huge fan of Hetalia, the anime series you guys star in." Emma blushed harder when she said that.

"Ooh, a fan! We've got to give her our names to the belle," one man said, his long blonde hair shining. Emma blushed harder at that.

"I'm Alfred, but, you can call me the hero!"  
>"Love, my name is Arthur."<br>"Ivan."  
>"Jack."<br>"I am Roderich."  
>"I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."<br>"I'm Nikolai, pleasure to meet you miss Emma."  
>" You can call me Yao."<br>"I'm Carlos."  
>" I am Matthias."<br>"I'm Emil."  
>"My name is Lukas."<br>"I'm Tino."  
>The Frenchman went next, and took Emma's glove off for a minute. "I am Francis, ma Cherrie." He kissed her hand, and quickly put the glove back on when he noticed fear in her eyes.<p>

" You may call me Ludwig."

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"  
>"I am Heracles."<br>" Hello, I'm Leonard."  
>" I'm Neeraja. It is a pleasure to meet you."<br>" Hello, lass, the name's Conor."  
>"I'm Feliciano! This is my brother, Lovino!" the Italian said.<br>Lovino grumbled at his brother's excitement. "Feli, I was going to introduce myself to her!"  
>" I'm Kiku."<br>" I'm Feliks."  
>" My name is Toris."<br>" I'm Romulus."  
>" My name is Vladimir."<br>" Hi, I'm Dylan."  
>"Like my brother said, I'm Lovino."<br>"And I'm Antonio," the last boy said.

Emma giggled. "It's really nice to meet all of you." Francis came forward. "Ma Cherrie, why did you have fear in your eyes when I took off your glove?" Emma sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about it, Francis. Please."

"Francis, it's the lass's choice if she doesn't want to talk about it," Conor said to the Frenchman.

Emma smiled up at the Irish boy. "Thanks, Conor."

Emma chatted with her Hetalia friends. They then sat for some dinner. After that, Jack showed Emma to her room.  
>"Thanks Jack. See you tomorrow," Emma said, shutting the door.<p>

Jack sighed. He wanted to tell Emma that he had a crush on her, but, he couldn't say it yet, what if she rejected him?

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Jack walked up to Emma.<p>

"G'day, Shelia," Jack said to her.

"Hi, Jack," Emma said.

"Listen, do you want to go surfing with me?" Jack asked.

"Sure, but, I don't know how," Emma replied.

"Well, I'll teach you," Jack said.

"Okay, thanks," Emma said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach...<strong>

"Okay, first you need to paddle on the board," Jack said, demonstrating.

"Like this?" Emma asked, copying what Jack did.

"Yeah! Now, just stand on the board, and move around with your waist," Jack said.

Emma slowly stood up. "I did it!" she cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>After the surfing fun...<strong>

"Hey, Jack! Want to have a Bakugan battle?" Emma shouted.

"Sure thing Sheila! Let's get changed first," Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>The two got changed.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, ready Jack?" Emma said.<p>

"I am always ready, Shelia!" Jack said.

They both took out a card. "FIELD OPEN!"

Time stopped as the two were transported to the arena.

"GATE CARD, SET!" both Jack and Emma shouted.

"Okay, here we go Jack. Bakugan, Brawl!" Emma shouted, throwing her first Bakugan onto the field.

"Hynoid, stand!"

"Oh yeah? Bakugan, Brawl!" Jack shouted.

"Griffon, stand!"

"Gate card open!" Emma shouted.

"Hynoid power increase to 450G. Griffon power at 350G," The Baku-pod stated.

"Ability Card Activate! Rapid Haos! Rapid Haos lets me send out another Haos Bakugan," Emma explained.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Emma shouted, throwing her second Bakugan.

"El Condor, stand!"

"Ability Card, Activate! Hot Blast!"

"Griffon power decrease of 100 G. El Condor and Hynoid power increase of 100G," the Baku-pod stated.

Both Hynoid and El Condor attacked Griffon. Griffon flew through the air before returning to ball form and dropping next to Jack.

Hynoid and El Condor returned to ball form and flew back to Emma who successfully caught them both.

"You're pretty good, Sheila. But, let's see if you can beat this. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!" Jack shouted, throwing his second Bakugan.

The Bakugan rolled onto the card. "Fear Ripper, stand!"

"Gate Card, set!" Emma shouted.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Hynoid, stand!"

After a quick battle, Hynoid was defeated. It rolled next to her and she picked it up.

Emma then sent out El Condor, but, soon, it too was defeated. It rolled next to her and she picked it up.

"Gate Card, set!" Jack shouted.

Jack's last Gate Card was set.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Fear Ripper, stand!"

"Alright, Fear Ripper! Change Attribute! Darkus!" Jack shouted.

Emma noted that Fear Ripper's power was 380G.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Omega Leonidas, stand!"

Jack noted that Omega Leonidas was at 500G.

"Gate Card Open! Character!"

Soon, Fear Ripper's power was at 580G.

"Ability Card Activate! Slash Zero!" Jack shouted.

"Fear Ripper Power Increase to 660G." The Baku-pod stated.

"Ability Card, Activate! Omega Eraser!" Emma shouted.

"Omega Leonidas power increase to 900G." The Baku-pod stated.

"Oh, man, this is bad," Jack thought to himself. Soon, Fear Ripper flew through the air and returned to it's blue ball form. It dropped next to Jack, who picked it up.

Leonidas returned to it's ball form, and Jack's gate card disappeared. Emma caught her partner in her hand.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Omega Leonidas, stand!" Emma shouted.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Jack shouted.

"Gate Card, open! Character!"

Soon, Omega Leonidas's power was at 450G.

"Ability Card Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Jack shouted.

Leonidas's power level was at 550G.

"Not so fast. Ability Card Activate! Omega Eraser!" Emma shouted.

"Omega Leonidas power increase to 850G." The Baku-pod stated.

Leonidas was hit by the blast, and flew through the air. It returned to ball form and rolled over to where Jack was standing.

Omega Leonidas returned to ball form, and was caught by Emma. Jack picked up his partner. The battlefield disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a Bakugan battle?" Mark asked.<p>

"Yep! And I beat Jack!" Emma said, dancing victoriously.

"Calm down, Shelia, I defeated two of your Bakugan," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but, I was still able to defeat you!" Emma exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

"You know, I am going to beat you in our battle tomorrow," Roderich said.

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You will be going down, Roderich," Emma said.

Heracles sighed. He was a Subterra Brawler, and he had to wait until after Gilbert battled Emma before he could have his turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that concludes Chapter Four.<strong>

**Emma: Yay! I can't believe I defeated Jack!**

**Jack: Oh, Shelia! I was so close to defeat you!**

**Emma: Close, but, not close enough.**

**Everyone *laughs***

**Me: So, Emma, any thoughts on who you'll pick?**

**Emma: Um, shouldn't we tell the readers in Chapter Thirty?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot.**

**Emma *sighs*: Please review. Also, follow and Favorite this story.**

**Mark: Yep. The author, EmmaIceHeart would really like it.**

**Emma: Hey, does anyone notice that the author has the same first and last name as me?**

**Me *groans*: Emma! That's just my penname!**

**Emma: Oops, sorry.**

**Everyone *laughs***


	5. Roderich

Table of Contents  
>Chapter One: Alfred (completed)<br>Chapter Two: Arthur (completed)  
>Chapter Three: Ivan (completed)<br>Chapter Four: Jack (completed)  
>Chapter Five: Roderich (completed)<br>Chapter Six: Matthew  
>Chapter Seven: Nikolai<br>Chapter Eight: Yao  
>Chapter Nine: Carlos<br>Chapter Ten: Matthias  
>Chapter Eleven: Emil<br>Chapter Twelve: Lukas  
>Chapter Thirteen: Tino<br>Chapter Fourteen: Francis  
>Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig<br>Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert  
>Chapter Seventeen: Heracles<br>Chapter Eighteen: Leonard  
>Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja<br>Chapter Twenty: Conor  
>Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano<br>Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku  
>Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks<br>Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris  
>Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus<br>Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir  
>Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan<br>Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino  
>Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio<p>

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

So, these are all of the chapters. The OC will be a girl, named Emma IceHeart, who has a big secret.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I, EmmaIceHeart, don't owe anything related to Hetalia. What I can tell you is that I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeartVictoria Anderson, and her brother Dylan Anderson/Mark IceHeart. Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right! I also don't owe Bakugan. This is the first Bakugan part chapter for my Hetalia story.

Chapter Four: Jack

_Flashback_

Emma had arrived in the world of Hetalia after an accident with her brother. Back in her own dimension, she was known as Victoria Anderson, and her brother was known as David Anderson. David had pestered his sister to go and build a snowman. Suddenly, she accidently hit her brother. He was knocked unconscious. She then disappeared with a flurry of snow. Her parents did everything they could to try and find her, but, sadly, they never found her. She was gone... forever.

Once arriving in the Hetalia world, Victoria Anderson gave herself a new name; Emma IceHeart, because she liked that name. Not only could she control the ice and snow, she also had fire powers, electric powers, healing powers, all powers you could ever think of. She then out on a pair of turquoise gloves and fell asleep in the grass.

She soon felt that she was sleeping on... a soft couch. She opened her green eyes and gasped; she saw the Hetalia cast. It was her favorite anime. She placed the braid that she had in the back and draped it over her right shoulder. She blinked.

"Miss, are you okay? We found you outside our mansion," one boy said.

"Um, yeah..." Emma blushed.

"Hey dudette! Can we get your name?"

Emma giggled. "The name's Emma. Emma IceHeart, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am a huge fan of Hetalia, the anime series you guys star in." Emma blushed harder when she said that.

"Ooh, a fan! We've got to give her our names to the belle," one man said, his long blonde hair shining. Emma blushed harder at that.

"I'm Alfred, but, you can call me the hero!"  
>"Love, my name is Arthur."<br>"Ivan."  
>"Jack."<br>"I am Roderich."  
>"I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."<br>"I'm Nikolai, pleasure to meet you miss Emma."  
>" You can call me Yao."<br>"I'm Carlos."  
>" I am Matthias."<br>"I'm Emil."  
>"My name is Lukas."<br>"I'm Tino."  
>The Frenchman went next, and took Emma's glove off for a minute. "I am Francis, ma Cherrie." He kissed her hand, and quickly put the glove back on when he noticed fear in her eyes.<p>

" You may call me Ludwig."

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"  
>"I am Heracles."<br>" Hello, I'm Leonard."  
>" I'm Neeraja. It is a pleasure to meet you."<br>" Hello, lass, the name's Conor."  
>"I'm Feliciano! This is my brother, Lovino!" the Italian said.<br>Lovino grumbled at his brother's excitement. "Feli, I was going to introduce myself to her!"  
>" I'm Kiku."<br>" I'm Feliks."  
>" My name is Toris."<br>" I'm Romulus."  
>" My name is Vladimir."<br>" Hi, I'm Dylan."  
>"Like my brother said, I'm Lovino."<br>"And I'm Antonio," the last boy said.

Emma giggled. "It's really nice to meet all of you." Francis came forward. "Ma Cherrie, why did you have fear in your eyes when I took off your glove?" Emma sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about it, Francis. Please."

"Francis, it's the lass's choice if she doesn't want to talk about it," Conor said to the Frenchman.

Emma smiled up at the Irish boy. "Thanks, Conor."

Emma chatted with her Hetalia friends. They then sat for some dinner. After that, Roderich showed Emma to her room.  
>"Thanks Roderich. See you tomorrow," Emma said, shutting the door.<p>

Roderich sighed. He wanted to tell Emma that he had a crush on her, but, he couldn't say it yet, what if she rejected him?

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Field, Open!" Both Roderich and Emma shouted. The two were transported to the battlefield.<p>

"Gate Card, set!"

The Gate Cards were set.

"Here we go! Bakugan, Brawl!" Roderich shouted, throwing the Bakugan onto the card. "Wormquake, stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Emma shouted.

"Juggernoid, stand!"

"Gate Card, open!" Roderich shouted.

"Ability Card, Activate! Rapid Haos!" Emma shouted.

She then sent out her Fear Ripper, who then changed into a Darkus Attributed Bakugan, and the same went for Juggernoid.

"Ability Card Activate! Darkus Gravity!" Roderich shouted. He then sent out his Mantris, and then he activated another ability card.

"Twin Machete!" Roderich shouted.

There was an explosion, and soon, both Wormquake and Mantris were defeated.

"No way. She beat them both," Roderich gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>After a quick battle...<strong>

* * *

><p>The battlefield disappeared. "No way. I was unable to defeat Emma's Bakugan!" Roderich exclaimed.<p>

"You just got beaten by a girl, Roderich," Emma said, smirking. She had a hand on her hip.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: "That's the chapter! Sorry if it's late, I've been busy with school... anyways, you guys have 20 days left to enter my contest! Read the rules on my profile for more info.<strong>

**Also, just yesterday, I've uploaded a profile picture, and for those of you who have seen it, and are confused, then, let me tell you this: I'm a Catholic. Also, for those of you reading my other stories, don't worry, I'm not abandoning them! I'll post a note on the others, just to let you guys know... Anyway, please read and review!"**


	6. Matthew

Table of Contents Chapter One: Alfred (completed)

Chapter Two: Arthur (completed)

Chapter Three: Ivan (completed)

Chapter Four: Jack (completed)

Chapter Five: Roderich (completed)

Chapter Six: Matthew (completed)

Chapter Seven: Nikolai

Chapter Eight: Yao

Chapter Nine: Carlos

Chapter Ten: Matthias

Chapter Eleven: Emil

Chapter Twelve: Lukas

Chapter Thirteen: Tino

Chapter Fourteen: Francis

Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig

Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert

Chapter Seventeen: Heracles

Chapter Eighteen: Leonard

Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja

Chapter Twenty: Conor

Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano

Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku

Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks

Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris

Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus

Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir

Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan

Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino

Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I,TheWriterGirl09271998 don't owe anything in related to Hetalia. I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeart, and Mark IceHeart. Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Matthew<p>

The Canadian sighed. Today would be his day to go out with Emma. He was hoping that his older brother, Alfred wouldn't ruin it. He got changed into some casual clothes, and walked downstairs to wait. Emma came down wearing some casual clothes as well.

"Um, you look nice..." Matthew said, blushing.

"You look nice, too," Emma said.

The two would be going to the boardwalk, for some time to hang out. Matthew smiled at Emma, and she smiled back.

"Hey, look, it's Rapunzel!" a random voice called out.

Matthew got scared when Emma stood up. Her normal green eyes were now a fiery red, and the same went for her eyes. She ran over to the guy who called her Rapunzel.

"Listen here you jerk," Emma began, her voice becoming not so sweet, but very angry, "I don't like to be called Rapunzel. Now, I will let you off with a warning, but, you will face my wrath if you call me Rapunzel ever again. GOT IT?" Emma snarled.

"Y-yes, just stay away from me!" The guy shouted. Emma dropped him and he and his friends scrambled away.

Emma stormed back over to Matthew.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for scaring you, Matthew!" she said, her eyes and hair back to normal.

"N-no, I-it's fine, Emma!" Matthew squeaked.

"So, shall we head back?" Emma asked.

"Sure!" Matthew squeaked.

* * *

><p>"We heard what happened, are you okay?" Alfred asked.<p>

Matthew chuckled. "Yeah, Emma took down the boys who called her by her hated nickname. I was scared, a bit, but, it was cool the way she took down those boys..." Matthew said.

"Emma! You should have called the hero!" Alfred whined.

"Sorry, but I took those idiot neighbour boys down myself!" Emma said, smirking.

Everyone laughed as Alfred was trying to get his posture back together.

"So, Emma, we'll be going out tomorrow..." Nikolai said, nervously.

"Yeah, I know. You can choose where you want to take me," Emma said.

Nikolai nodded. "Of course, my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes Chapter Six, everyone! Sorry for the late update; I've got school. Anyways... Please read and review! It would be appreciated!<strong>

**Thanks.**

**Sincerely,**

**TheWriterGirl09271998**


	7. Nikolai

It also has the list of the other guys and girls, but, I'm only using the ones that are listed in the table of contents.

This chapter has Some My Candy Love characters, who I don't owe.

Table of Contents

Chapter One: Alfred (completed)

Chapter Two: Arthur (completed)

Chapter Three: Ivan (completed)

Chapter Four: Jack (completed)

Chapter Five: Roderich (completed)

Chapter Six: Matthew (completed)

Chapter Seven: Nikolai (completed)

Chapter Eight: Yao

Chapter Nine: Carlos

Chapter Ten: Matthias

Chapter Eleven: Emil

Chapter Twelve: Lukas

Chapter Thirteen: Tino

Chapter Fourteen: Francis

Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig

Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert

Chapter Seventeen: Heracles

Chapter Eighteen: Leonard

Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja

Chapter Twenty: Conor

Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano

Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku

Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks

Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris

Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus

Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir

Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan

Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino

Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I,TheWriterGirl09271998 don't owe anything in related to Hetalia. I only owe the OC, Emma IceHeart, and Mark IceHeart. Please forgive me if I don't write their accents right!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Nikolai<p>

Emma sighed. It was Day 7 of her Hetalian dates. She would be going out with Nikolai, and she was excited. They were going to go to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park...<strong>

Emma and Nikolai were sitting on a bench. Nikolai went to get something, and Emma waited on the bench.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up. "Nathaniel?" The blonde chuckled. "It's good to see you again," he said, a smile on his face.

"NATHANIEL!" a shrill female voice cried out.

"Amber! I'm talking with Emma!" Nathaniel groaned.

"Emma?"

A girl walked forward.

"Hi, Amber... You aren't with your friends?" I ask.

Amber shook her head.

"No. We stopped hanging out after we separated, but we still talk to each other," Amber explains.

"Emma, who are they?" Nikolai has just come back.

"Oh, sorry, these are friends from school. Nathaniel, Amber, meet Nikolai. Nikolai, meet Nathaniel and Amber," Emma said.

"Nice to meet you. Say, do you two want to meet my friends?"

"Sure!" Amber exclaimed. Then, she turned to Emma. "Do you mind if I walk with him?"

Emma shook her head. "Go ahead. I wanted to walk with Nathaniel," she said.

Amber squealed, as she took Nikolai's hand.

"So, how have you been?" Emma asked Nathaniel.

"Good. My father's been arrested and sentenced to death because of the abuse I suffered. Mom died of a broken heart, so it's just the two of us living together in an apartment, and I broke up with Melody, for good this time." Nathaniel said.

"Well, he did deserve it... are you looking for love?" Emma said.

"Yeah..." Nathaniel said.

"We're here!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Nathaniel? Amber?" a male voice said.

"Hi, Mark!" Amber said.

"I thought you were dating Castiel?" Mark asked.

"We broke up. He's married to Deborah," Amber said.

"That bitch!" Emma exclaims.

"Emma? Nikolai? You're back already?" a shy voice says.

Emma smiled. "Yes, just saw some old friends of mine. Listen, could you gather the gang?"

The boy smiles. "Sure, I can do that," he says. He runs off.

* * *

><p>Matthew was out of breath by the time he reached the others.<p>

"Guys! Emma and Nikolai are back! And Emma brought two friends of hers!"

"Really? Let's go meet them and tell them that I'M THE HERO!" Alfred exclaimed as he ran out.

Arthur face palmed.

"Oh great," he muttered, as he and the others walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

"Oh, Emma, so... these are your friends?" I turned and saw a handsome British man. I blushed at him.

"Hey! The girl is mine!" A Frenchman came down beside him, and the two started fighting. My face got even more red. But, they stopped when Emma glared at them.

"Okay, guys, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Amber and Nathaniel Powers. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Emma said.

"Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the hero!" The American exclaimed.

"Andres Garcia."

" Jack Kirkland," The Australian said, winking.

" Roderich Edelstein."

" Natalia Arlovskaya! It's nice to meet you!" the girl chirped.

"Bella Maes."

"Milen Hinova."

"Faustina Esteves."

"Matthew Williams," The Canadian boy shyly said.

"Roshaun Aboya Jamar."

"Yao Wang."

"Carlos Cruz."

"Mathias Køhler."

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan."

"Alicia Sanchez."

"Arthur Kirkland, love," The British boy said, placing a kiss onto my hand.

"Eduard von Bock."

"Tino Vainamoinen."

"Francis Bonnefoy," The Frenchman said, placing a kiss onto my hand.

"Oi! She's mine, you bloody frog!" Arthur cried out, extremely annoyed.

"Non, elle est à moi," Francis said in his native tongue.

Everyone laughed. Then, the introductions started back up again.

"Folkert Beilschmidt."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Heracles Karpusi," the Greek boy said.

"Dwight Kirkland."

"Herman Maes."

"Li Xiao Chun."

"Elizaveta Hedervary."

"Emil Steillson."

"Neeraja Patel."

"Navah Azulai."

"Hubert Edelstein."

"Kiku Honda," The Japanese boy said. I remembered that people in Japan usually wrote their last name first, then their first name.

"Radhi Abasi."

"Erland Oxenstierna."

"Raivis Galante."

"Lilli Zwingli."

"Toris Lorinaitis."

"Cheng Wang."

"Manuel Antonio Sanchez."

"Maverick Jones."

"Germaine Bonnefoy."

"Batukhan Ulan."

"Norio Honda."

"Toby Kirkland."

"Conor Kirkland."

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Hyung Soo."

"Lukas Bondevik."

"Vladimir Popescu."

"Arturo Garcia."

"Celia Santos."

"Feliks Lukasiewicz."

"Fausto Esteves."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Eva Sanchez."

"Romulus Vargas."

"Ivan Braginski."

"Allistor Kirkland."

"Sebastian Vargas."

"Peter Kirkland."

"Michelle Mancham."

A boy who looked to be a bit older then Feliciano grunted before saying his name. " Lovino Vargas."

"Im Young Soo."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Vash Zwingli."

"Mei Wang."

"Tai Yodsuwan."

"Sadiq Adnan."

"Kunga Sharwa."

"Katyusha Braginskya."

"Lien Chung."

"Dylan Kirkland."

"Wendy Kirkland."

"Jendayi Gazi."

I smile at them all. "It's nice to meet you."

A boy known as Neeraja Patel told me that the Kirkland family is huge.

"Wow, is it really?" I gasp.

"Yes, it is true," Neeraja said.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Emma smiled as Neeraja and Amber were talking to each other. Then, Nathaniel stood up. "Amber, we should get going," he said.

"Aww," Amber sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll visit again, I promise," Nathaniel said to his sister.

"Okay," Amber replied.

She stood up, and Nathaniel took out a small item.

"Well, so long everyone. It was nice to meet you," Nathaniel said politely.

"Yeah, bye everyone!" Amber exclaimed.

"Bye, Nathaniel, bye Amber, see you again soon," Feliciano said, happily.

"We wish to be transported back home!" both Amber and Nathaniel said in unison.

There was a flash of light, and the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So, you'll be going out with Yao tomorrow, right?" Nikolai asked.<p>

"Yup! I'm really excited!" Emma exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys... I am SO SORRY for the late update! I had to perfect this chapter to the max. Anyway, today's my birthday! I'm 16! So, yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


	8. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
